To Threaten the District Chief
is the 23 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis The chapter starts with Dokuro Skull were telling Elsie, Haqua and Keima to be wary of the escaped spirit since it has been saving some powers and Dokuro warned the group to be careful. Elsie then said that the spirit may be the one that cause the sensor's reaction while Haqua complains about the idiot that let it flee and caused all this mess. Elsie then wants Haqua to work with her but the latter refuses since Haqua thinks that she - the district chief - can handle this. Elsie then asked Keima to help but Keima was busy playing his galge and said that he won't move because the signal is too weak for him to receive an event. Elsie then cries and runs away saying "Waaah! I hate today's Kami-sama!". At school, Haqua says to herself that she'll have to capture the spirit before other demons come and capture it. But she became lost in the school grounds while catching the attention of other students. Haqua then complains that she wants to be assigned to Europe since she's born in the West. Then, Keima asked her if she need his help. Keima then happily said that he's glad that the signal is good here and then tells Haqua that he is knowledgeable about the school and want to offer his help to her. Haqua then burst out laughing saying that a mere human cannot do much before tells Keima to go back to Elsie. Keima then assures Haqua that he won't tell Elsie about Haqua's the one who let the spirit escape in the first place. Hearing this, Haqua becomes angry and denied it as keima managed to get a flag event. Keima then question her about what she chases earlier, before stated that if Haqua had gone with Elsie, things will be better. As Haqua confused, she realizes that Keima is different than she thought. Suddenly, Elsie lands on Keima and was about to tell Haqua something but Haqua tries to push Elsie away and tells the latter to improve on her landing and other general skills. Elsie then praised how perfect Haqua is. Keima then silently offered to Elsea about the "shocking truth about the Honor student", which all she had to do was "click" away from knowing more about Haqua. Haqua then strikes Keima with her scythe and orders Elsie to look somewhere else as Elsie thinks what has Keima done. Keima then concluded that Haqua's really the one who caused this as Haqua said that she was careless. Keima said that he don't have any rights to blame her and he just wants to know more about the situation. Keima said that before Haqua's arrival, he can't get any information from Elsie since Elsie's an idiot and Keima said he just want to be freed from this capturing thing. The duo then goes to the courtyard where Haqua picks up some residual signals. Haqua then used her hagoromo to see to 30 minutes earlier in the past much to Keima's surprise since Elsie never did that. Haqua then mocks Keima about what a human he is for to threatening a demon, while Keima replies by mocking her about what a demon she is for to be threatened by a human. Haqua then became angry and said that she'll kill Keima once she finds the spirit but Keima said that she won't kill him since it meant killing Elsie too and Haqua isn't the type that can kill her own friends. Haqua denies being Elsie's friend while Keima question her that if she willingly taught tricks about the hagoromo to someone who's not her friend, before he gets hit by Haqua again. Haqua then said that she will not shake his hand now which Keima declares that he doesn't want to. After some fruitless searches, Haqua said that that they need to hurry before the spirit became too powerful. Keima responds by saying that the spirit is harmless since Elsie told him that the spirit is just a "human" villain soul, which Haqua can handles it fine. Hearing that, Haqua denied before said to him that the spirit is a demon soul and that they are real demons unlike them - the new devils... Trivia *In the bottom-left of the fifth panel, cameos of Yukiko Mamiya and Noriko Momoi from Esper Mami can be seen. (chapter 23, p.4) References Category:Chapters Category:Summary